


Brycen's Eggs

by TeamMagma



Series: Fuck Shit Up But Don't  Die AU [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Eggs, Multi, Murder, other shit idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamMagma/pseuds/TeamMagma
Summary: Brycen makes eggs.
Relationships: Arty | Burgh/Hachiku | Brycen/Yakon | Clay
Series: Fuck Shit Up But Don't  Die AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971352
Kudos: 3





	Brycen's Eggs

"Who's makin' breakfast?" Clay asked from the bed. 

"I am, why?" Brycen shouted back. 

"'Im in an intense amount o' physical pain, ya prick!" Clay responded.

"Sucks to be you!" Burgh jumped up on the counter next to Brycen's cooking. 

"Get your ass away from my eggs, Burgh." Brycen deadpanned. Burgh broke down laughing.

"What's funny?" Clay asked.

"Nothing, you'd have to be here." Burgh replied. 

"Shut your trap, bug!" Clay exclaimed. 

"Why don't you come out here and make me!" Burgh taunted. 

"You're playin' a dangerous game here!" Clay threatened. 

"Alright, chill, Burgh, watch my eggs." Brycen directed. He walked to his bedroom and sweeped up Clay, who kissed him.

"Drop me an' I break your legs." Clay threatened, lovingly. 

"I'm surprised he can even carry you." Burgh joked. It wasn't clear who he was insulting, so Brycen walked up to him and they both kicked him, before Brycen shoved Clay on the couch and went back to his eggs.

"Burgh, I told you to watch my eggs!" Brycen exclaimed angrily. "They're burnt!"

"I'm an artist, not a chef!" Burgh argued. 

"Neither am I, but at least I know what an egg is supposed to look like!" Brycen shouted dramatically. 

"Clay back me up here." Burgh looked at him expectantly.

"Don't drag me into yer shit" Clay asserted.

"All of you shut up and let me make my fucking eggs" Brycen asked.

"No." Burgh and Clay chorused. 

Brycen didn't know why he even tried anymore


End file.
